tyke_and_sons_lumber_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Springcrab
"You took him away from me......" ''- Springcrabs Jump scare quote Referencing Killtimber'' Springcrab (also known as Summercrab) is one of the special robots built by Seabill (Seabob) to act as the crabs' companion. After going rogue, the crabs lured her to the mountains, where they pushed her off the cliff. After her demise, she came back to haunt Mike at night, where she's now known by her current name. Story Prior to the events of this game, a robot industry was growing rapidly. Almost all the inhabitants of this island got a machine to perform their tasks. Seabill had the spare time to build special robots by himself, which he gave to his closest friends. The crabs got one who goes by the name of Summercrab. She was originally made to find treasure, build houses and act as the crabs' companion. However, rumours surfaced that Summercrab was becoming sentient as she was seen sneaking out and trespassing into other creatures' homes. Even Chipper called the crabs out and called Summercrab hostile. After he disappeared, people assumed that she was responsible, which prompted the crabs to think of a way to destroy her. They lured her to a cliff and pushed her off. She is called Springcrab because there were rumors of her appearing in springtime. Appearance She is an olive green color. There is withering all over her body and there are red wires and animal guts. Her pincers have sharp, teeth-like spikes on their insides. She is likely inspired by Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy’s. Gameplay Her gameplay mechanic at night is very simple. She appears at the front door, and all you have to do is flash your light from left to right to make her go. Trivia *According to Monstershroom, her and Nightmare Chipper (Also known as Killtimber) were in a relationship before they turned out like this. *If you click Springcrab in the Extras Menu, you'll get a secret jumpscare of her. *The insides of Springcrab are actually animals she ate in the forest, so no there isn't a rotten William Afton 2 inside of her *Springcrab was originally gonna be a termite instead, but a termite would've been too small to add as a main enemy How tall exactly is Spring Crab? In the actual game, She appears to be giant because she is almost the size of the tree log at the window. She is probably 7ft 5in. Because of her head, she looks short. How many pound does Spring Crab weigh? 345 lbs. The reason why spring crab weighs 345 lbs is because she ate animals in the forest. What happened to Spring crab after she fell off the cliff? According to the story, crabs lured her to a cliff and pushed her off. She was broken and damaged from falling. But she continued to eat animals. Why is spring crab withered? In the story, She was closest friends to Sea billy. She was trespassing the creatures home in the forest. So the crabs decided to think of the way to destroy her. They lured her to a cliff and pushed her off. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Male Category:Beavers